This Is For You
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Sekarang giliran Light yang memberikan sesuatu pada L.  Update last chap.  Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Minna aku bisa nulis oneshoot lagi setelah sekian lama.

Moga minna-san suka.

Happy reading..^^

Disclamer: Death Note selalu punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: This Is For You

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T+ maybe

Warning: AU, OOC,Shou-ai

* * *

**This Is For You**

**

* * *

**

"Huft..." desah L panjang sambil mengatur beberapa koleksi keramik yang dia punya. Ditatanya dengan rapi berbagai barang itu, mulai dari gelas, cangkir dan masih banyak lagi. Mata hitamnya beralih pada mesin tembikar yang berada di dekatnya. Dia berjalan menuju mesin itu dan duduk di hadapannya, mulai membuat gypsum.

Dituangkan air satu per satu, setelah selesai dibentuk sedemikian rupa dengan mesin tembikar yang berputar itu. Sosok L yang sedang membuat keramik sangatlah serius.

"Aku pulang..." terdengar suara seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah L. Tapi L tetap tidak bergeming.

"Selamat datang, Light-kun." ujar L datar yang masih berkonsentrasi pada gypsum yang akan diolahnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuat keramik?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat yang sekarang sudah ada di sampingnya, Yagami Light.

"Iya."

Sudah sekitar tiga bulan mereka tinggal bersama di rumah L yang luas. Atas permintaan L dia ingin Light menemani dirinya, meski Light juga sibuk sebagai kepala polisi. Sedangkan L tetap sebagai detektif misterius yang hanya mau menangani tugas yang disukainya.

"Kau tahu, kau rajin sekali jika sudah membuat keramik." ujar Light tiba-tiba mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah L.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari L, dia masih sibuk membuat keramik. Setelah selesai membentuk sebuah mangkok L beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju dapur khusus tempat disimpannya oven untuk memanaskan gypsum itu.

Light yang tahu kemana L pergi hanya diam dan juga beranjak ke kamarnya. Dia merasa agak capek hari ini dengan urusan di kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Light-kun..." panggil L sambil mengelap kedua tangannya dengan handuk, tapi Light sudah tidak berada di tempat tadi. "Pasti di kamar." L berjalan menuju kamar Light. Diketuknya pintu kamar itu.

"Masuk." ujar Light dan sosok L muncul di hadapan Light. Dengan langkah yang pelan L berjalan mendekati Light.

"Apa Light-kun capek?" tanya L langsung.

"Lumayan. Kau tahu pekerjaanku sedikit merepotkan." jawab Light tenang.

L hanya terdiam melihat Light sebentar, wajahnya yang datar itu terlihat sedikit khawatir. Melihat L seperti itu Light mendekat pada L dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Kamu jangan khawatir." ujar Light sambil tersenyum dan wajah L hanya memerah.

"I... iya..." gumam L.

"Aku mau tidur L, selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur." L berjalan meninggalkan kamar Light dan menutup pintu kamarnya. L masih berdiri di depan kamar Light itu. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah pintu itu sekilas.

'Kau terkesan bosan Light-kun. Tapi akan kubuatkan sesuatu yang menarik.' batin L.

* * *

"Pagi L. Ayo bangun." sapa Light sambil membangunkan L yang masih asyik tidur di kamarnya.

"Hmm~ nanti~" ujar L malas sambil kembali tidur.

Light yang melihat tingkah pacarnya itu hanya tersenyum. Dibuka paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh L, L kaget tapi dia lebih kaget lagi saat Light segera memberinya ciuman selamat pagi. Wajah L sedikit memerah dan Light hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begini sudah bangun kan?" ujar Light.

"Light-kun..." gumam L malu-malu.

"Ayo. Waktunya sarapan."

Light berjalan lebih dulu dari L, meninggalkan L yang tampak masih malu karena tindakan Light yang tiba-tiba. Jujur saja Light sangat suka menyerang tiba-tiba dan memberi kejutan bagi L. Sangat susah untuk ditebak apa yang Light pikirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

L dan Light sedang sarapan bersama di ruang tamu. Light yang minum kopi dan L yang minum teh yang sangat manis. Meski Light membuatkan sarapan yang normal, tetap saja L makan makanan manis itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau makan makanan tidak sehat itu." ujar Light sambil minum secangkir kopi buatannya.

"Hn? Cake-ku ini?" tanya L polos sambil kembali memasukkan beberapa potong cake dalam mulutnya.

"Iya. Kau tahu aku ingin kau sehari saja tidak makan cake terus."

"Saya tidak bisa Light-kun."

Light hanya diam saja, tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini yang mungkin bisa selesai di pagi hari. Light segera memakai jas yang dia letakkan di kursi tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu." pamit Light.

"Iya," ujar L santai. Setelah kepergian Light, L segera menuju kamarnya dan membuka laptopnya. Dilihatnya banyak sekali permintaan untuk penanganan kasus, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatian L. "Semuanya sama, tidak menarik."

Tiba-tiba pikiran L mengarah pada sosok Light. Dia tahu meski Light tidak bilang padanya Light pasti bosan. Bosan menghadapi kasus yang kurang menantang.

"Ah~ kulanjutkan membuat keramik lagi," ujar L yang segera berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu untuk membuat keramik lagi. Hal ini entah sejak kapan menjadi salah satu hobinya selain makan cake. Mangkok buatan dia pun juga sudah jadi. Semua keramik yang ada di rumahnya adalah buatannya sendiri. "Setidaknya ada sedikit hal yang menarik."

* * *

Hari telah berganti malam dan Light sudah pulang. Light segera masuk ke rumah dan sama seperti kemarin, dilihatnya sosok L yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya itu.

"Huft..." gumam Light pelan. "Aku pulang."

"Sudah pulang Light-kun?" tanya L yang masih membuat beberapa keramik lagi.

"Iya." Light melihat tangan L yang dengan gesit mengolah gypsum di depannya menjadi sebuah bentuk yang bermakna, entah itu vas atau apa. Light hanya tersenyum pelan.

"Nee~ aku sudah pulang. Tolong perhatikan aku L~" ujar Light yang tiba-tiba melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang L. L terkejut dengan tindakan Light yang tiba-tiba ini, sampai-sampai tangannya lepas dari gypsum yang dia pegang.

"Li... Light-kun?" tanya L.

Tapi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan L itu Light makin mempererat pelukannya pada L. Pandangannya beralih pada telinga L dan menghisap juga menggigit pelan telinganya, membuat L merasa deg-degan dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku bosan L." gumam Light sambil membalikkan badan L yang membelakanginya dan langsung mencium kedua bibir L. Mata hitam L membesar tapi langsung ditutupnya kedua matanya itu, dia menikmati perlakuan Light padanya. Lidah Light sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut L dan mengajak lidah L untuk bertarung dengannya, nuansanya terasa semakin panas seraya ciuman mereka yang makin panas. Light melepaskan ciumannya karena tahu L sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Sudah tidak bosan Light-kun?" tanya L dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hmm..." Light tidak menjawab pertanyaan L. Dia seolah berpikir kata-kata apa yang akan dijawabnya. "Entah." jawab Light dengan seringainya itu.

Mengetahui Light yang sudah berwajah begitu L hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku mau cuci tangan dulu." ujar L meninggalkan Light sebentar. Light hanya tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Light-kun..." panggil L tapi sosok Light tidak ada di tempat. "Apa Light-kun sudah ke kamar?"

Tiba-tiba L merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Light. L segera menoleh ke arah Light. Tapi belum sempat bicara Light mengunci L dengan sebuah ciuman. Light ternyata tidak ragu-ragu untuk memanjakan L, well karena dia bosan dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih.

"Hmm..." desah L diantara ciuman mereka saat lidah Light kembali bermain dengan lidahnya. Membawa kembali sensasi ciuman panas yang tadi. Tangan Light yang bebas mulai ingin membuka baju L, tapi langsung ditahan oleh L. Light kaget dengan tindakan L itu, L juga melepaskan ciumannya dan Light itu.

"Jangan Light-kun. Jangan hari ini." ujar L menatap mata coklat Light.

"Hmm... Baiklah." ujar Light yang berjalan perlahan meninggalkan L dan menuju kamarnya. L yang tahu bahwa Light benar-benar sudah dilanda kebosanan itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, baru kau akan melakukannya.' batin L.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba Light baru saja akan ke kamar L untuk membangunkannya tapi sosok L tidak ada di kamar.

"Tumben dia sudah bangun," gumam Light. "Lalu dimana dia?"

Light segera mencari sosok L di seluruh penjuru ruang yang ada. Tapi dia baru terpikirkan satu hal yang pasti. L pasti sedang berada di ruangan khusus untuk pemanasan gypsum buatannya. Light segera pergi ke sana dan benar sosok L berada di sana.

"L." panggil Light sambil berjalan ke arah L.

"Eh? Light-kun sudah bangun?" tanya L kaget.

"Iya. Kamu sedang memanaskan keramikmu?"

"Iya. Sebentar lagi juga selesai kok."

Dan Light hanya membiarkan L sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Light sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang L lakukan. Dan tidak lama L menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sama sekali beda dari bayangannya, tersenyum. L tersenyum? Momen yang sangat langka.

"Kamu kenapa, L?" tanya Light heran.

"Hehe... Ini untuk Light-kun." ujar L sambil memberikan sebuah vas bunga yang cantik. Ukirannya sangat rapi.

"Bagus sekali," gumam Light. "Jadi kau membuat ini?"

"Iya. Aku membuat itu khusus untuk Light-kun."

"Terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama."

Light tersenyum mendapat kejutan manis di pagi hari, L memberinya sebuah vas. Padahal tidak ada yang spesial di hari ini. Light menaruh vas itu di meja dan menatap mata hitam L.

"Jadi selama ini kau bilang sibuk, karena mengerjakan ini?" tanya Light lagi.

"Hehe... Iya..." ujar L sambil sedikit tertawa.

Light hanya tersenyum lagi, _well _dia menyeringai. Tanpa basa-basi Light segera menarik L keluar dari ruangan itu. Light menyeret L agak kasar hingga L sedikit meringis karena kesakitan, tangan Light terlalu kencang menggengam tangan L.

"Li... Light-kun? Ada apa?" tanya L heran.

"Kok ada apa? Kamu sudah tidak sibuk lagi kan?" tanya Light balik.

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Sekarang waktunya kita berdua sibuk."

"Eh?"

TBC, maybe(?)

A/N: Wah akhirnya beres juga ngetiknya.

Aku sampai lupa kalau punya fic yang belum selesai diketik.

Haha...XDD

Semoga minna-san mau review...^^

Oh ya menurut minna-san fic ini dilanjutkan atau tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Minna akhirnya fic ini update dan ini juga chap terakhir.

Hehe...

Tentu juga udah ada perubahan rated.

Semoga minna-san suka...^^

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC, Lime/Lemon, PWP

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**This Is For You**

**

* * *

**

Light hanya tersenyum lagi, _well _dia menyeringai. Tanpa basa-basi Light segera menarik L keluar dari ruangan itu. Light menyeret L agak kasar hingga L sedikit meringis karena kesakitan, tangan Light terlalu kencang menggengam tangan L.

"Li... Light-kun? Ada apa?" tanya L heran.

"Kok ada apa? Kamu sudah tidak sibuk lagi kan?" tanya Light balik.

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Sekarang waktunya kita berdua sibuk."

"Eh?"

Tanpa basa-basi Light segera menarik L ke kamar. Dikuncinya pintu kamar dan tubuh L langsung dihempaskan ke atas kasur.

"Ck, Light-kun..." ujar L datar. "Tidak bisakah nanti saja kita melakukannya?"

"Maaf L, sudah berapa hari aku harus bersabar karena kau sibuk." ujar Light sambil merangkak menaiki ranjangnya dan maju ke arah L. L tidak bergeming dan membiarkan Ligt mendekati dirinya, makin lama makin dekat dan akhirnya bibirnya saling bertautan dengan bibir Light.

Light segera mencium L dengan sedikit ganas, nafsu sudah terlalu memenuhi benaknya. Mungkin saja dari kemarin Light berusaha menahan diri. L hanya mendesah tertahan disela ciuman mereka itu. Setelah beberapa menit Light melepaskan ciumannya itu dan menatap wajah L yang sudah memerah.

"Li... Light-kun..." gumam L dengan wajah memerah.

Light menyentuh pipi L lembut sekali, terkadang memainkan tangannya di wajah mulus L. Tatapan mata Light seperti orang kelaparan yang akhirnya menemukan makanan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Light kembali mencium L.

Light menjilat bibir bawah L, meminta izin untuk menjelajah lebih lanjut. Dan tidak lama L langsung membuka mulutnya. Seiring dengan dibukanya mulut L, lidah Light langsung masuk. Lidah Light bergerak bebas di dalam mulut L dan mengajak lidah L untuk beradu dengannya.

Cukup lama juga terjadi adu lidah itu, masing-masing dari mereka tidak ingin mengalah. Dan akhirnya L melepaskan ciuman mereka. Terlihat saliva setipis benang seiring dilepasnya ciuman mereka itu. Light memperhatikan wajah L baik-baik, wajah L sudah sangat memerah.

"Kau manis sekali, L." goda Light sambil menyentuh ujung dagu L.

L tidak menjawab perkataan Light, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan jantungnya juga berdetak tidak karuan. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya, L merasa seperti baru pertama kali melakukannya.

"Light-kun..." panggil L.

"Ada apa?" tanya Light.

"Hmm... Kalau kau mau melakukannya sebaiknya cepat."

"Baiklah. Kau sudah mengizinkanku."

Tangan Light segera masuk ke dalam baju L, mencari tonjolan merah muda di dada L. Dan akhirnya dapat. Light memainkan tonjolan merah muda itu makin cepat, membuat L mendesah tidak karuan.

"Light-kun~" desah L tertahan.

Light juga yang sudah tidak tahan karena mendengar desahan L berkali-kali langsung membuka kemeja L. Kali ini Light menjadi lebih ganas, langsung memberi kissmark di sekitar leher L lalu turun ke dada hingga perut.

Berulang kali seperti itu, dari leher hingga perut. L tentu semakin mendesah saja, membuat Light senang. Dan kali ini Light langsung membuka jeans milik L beserta celana dalamnya, hingga tubuh L benar-benar terekspos di hadapannya.

"Kamu memang manis, baik di luar atau dalam L." ujar Light menggoda L.

"Hah... Light-kun..." wajah L langsung memerah. Membuat Light makin semangat untuk menggoda L. Light langsung memasukkan milik L ke dalam mulutnya, memainkannya dengan tempo yang lambat.

"Light-kun, jangan seperti itu. Lebih cepat lagi." ujar L.

Tapi tampaknya Light tidak menghiraukan ucapan L. Light masih memainkan milik L dalam mulutnya dengan tempo yang lambat.

"_Faster, Light-kun._" ujar L yang tampaknya sudah sangat menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih.

"_As you wish."_ ujar Light yang langsung mengubah temponya menjadi cepat. L merasa sangat nikmat, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan hal ini. Desahan-desahan terdengar di sela-sela kegiatan mereka itu dan tidak lama L mencapai klimaksnya di dalam mulut Light.

Light tanpa rasa jijik sekali pun langsung meneguk cairan putih kental itu. Light hanya menjilat sisa cairan itu di dekat bibirnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya, dan tetap manis seperti biasa." ujar Light sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah L. Wajah L langsung memerah lagi. Light hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya.

Sekarang Light langsung membuka pakaiannya perlahan-lahan, dari kemeja hingga celananya dan hingga tubuhnya benar-benar polos. Wajah L malah makin memerah. Melihat hal itu Light malah makin bersemengat untuk menggoda L.

"Kenapa L sayang? Kau tidak tahan melihatku?" tanya Light yang lagi-lagi menggoda L.

"Sudahlah Light-kun." ujar L.

"Sudah? Kita baru akan mulai kan?"

"Iya. Maksudku. Sudahlah, berhenti bermain-main dan kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita."

Dan tanpa aba-aba dari L, Light langsung menyerang L. Tubuh L langsung ditindihnya dan Light kembali mengulangi semua dari awal, kembali memberi kissmark di tempat yang masih ada.

L juga mendesah terus-menerus. Dan Light makin bersemangat melakukannya. Tampaknya miliknya juga sudah menegang sempurna, sama seperti milik L yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

Light segera melumuri ketiga jarinya dengan saliva miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh L.

"Akh..." jerit L.

"Ayolah, L. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa." ujar Light seraya memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga miliknya. L memang tidak menjerit lebih kencang lagi, hanya terlihat air mata di pelupuk matanya. Melihat hal itu Light langsung mencium L, membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas untuk melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Setelah jari ketiga Light masuk ke dalam lubang L, Light langsung membuat gerakan zig-zag untuk membuat ruang yang cukup. Setelah dirasanya cukup Light langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya.

Light melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah L lekat-lekat. Mata coklat Light bertemu dengan mata hitam L. Tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap di antara mereka berdua. Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka.

"L... Aku akan memiliki dirimu lagi." ujar Light.

"Kau kan memang sudah memiliki saya dari dulu." ujar L.

"Haha... Kau benar."

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Light langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang L. Tidak butuh waktu lama dan tidak ada tangisan karena Light sudah mengunci bibir L lagi dalam ciumannya.

Sesudah milik Light tertanam seluruhnya dalam tubuh L, Light melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah L.

"Kulakukan sekarang." ujar Light.

"Cepat, Light-kun." ujar L yang tampaknya sudah sangat bergairah.

Tentu Light tidak membuang-buang waktu dia langsung memaju dan mundurkan pinggulnya berulang kali, mencari titik sensitif di dalam tubuh L itu.

"Akh~ Light-kun..." terdengarlah desahan L yang menikmati perlakuan Light. Tapi desahan L makin lama makin kencang dan Light sudah menemukan _sweet spot _milik L.

'Dapat.' batin Light.

Dan Light segera menghujani titik sensitif itu berulang kali, membuat L makin mendesah tidak karuan. Tapi tampaknya Light ingin menggoda L, dia hanya bergerak dalam tempo yang lagi-lagi lambat.

"_Faster, Light-kun."_ ujar L.

"Ckckck... Sabarlah, L-ku sayang." goda Light lagi.

"Ayolah, Light-kun. Kau suka sekali menggodaku."

"Tentu. Karena bagian inilah yang menyenangkan."

Akhirnya Light bergerak dalam tempo yang cepat, dan L kembali mendesah panjang. Desahan L yang terdengar bagaikan irama musik yang menenangkan bagi Light. Semua yang ada dalam diri L, sudah pasti Light menyukainya.

"Light-kun... Aku..." ujar L yang tampaknya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Aku juga..." ujar Light.

Dan mereka berdua sama-sama mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih milik Light berada di dalam tubuh L dan begitupula cairan milik L. Light langsung mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang L dan berbaring di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kau telah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya L.

"Bukan tugas, L. Lebih tepatnya kesibukan kita." jawab Light.

"Baiklah..."

"Kau tahu L. Ini sebagai balasan terima kasih."

"Hah?"

"Tidurlah... Kau pasti capek."

Light menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan L langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Memang L tadi bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyelesaikan keramik untuk Light. Sedangkan Light hanya menatap wajah tidur L yang damai itu, seperti melihat wajah anak kecil yang tidak berdosa.

"Kau terlalu imut, L. Kau pasti tahu itu." gumam Light sambil mengecup kening L pelan.

* * *

L akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya butuh membiasakan diri terhadap cahaya di kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Matanya menerawang ke sampingnya dan tidak ada sosok Light di sampingnya.

"Light-kun..." gumam L yang berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa sakit karena aktifitas yang dilakukannya tadi pagi dengan Light.

L segera bangkit dari ranjang di kamar Light dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu. Langkahnya sedikit tertatih-tatih dan L membuka lemari es. Dia mengambil air minum dan segera meminumnya.

L segera menaruh gelas di meja dekat lemari es itu dan jatuh terduduk di dekat lemari es itu. Pikirannya terlintas tentang apa yang dilakukannya dengan Light. Dan wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"Apa yang saya pikirkan?" ujar L sambil berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari benaknya.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu pikirkan, L?" terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing bagi L.

"Li... Light-kun?" gumam L yang langsung bangun dari duduknya. "Kamu darimana?"

"Aku tadi habis ke kantor."

"Oh begitu..."

L segera berjalan menjauhi Light, tapi Light tidak kehilangan akal. Light langsung memeluk pinggang L dari belakang.

"Light-kun?" tanya L.

"Kamu kok menghindar begitu, L?" tanya Light.

"Saya tidak menghinda, Light-kun."

"Benarkah?" Light mengigit ujung kuping L. Nafas Light terasa sangat jelas di dekat wajah L, membuat wajahnya makin memerah. Tapi L langsung menghentikan kegiatan Light itu. Cukup membuat Light terkejut.

"Sudahlah, Light-kun." ujar L sambil melepaskan tangan Light dari pinggangnya.

"Kamu masih capek ya?" tanya Light. Tapi L tidak menjawab, Light hanya tersenyum saja. Dia tahu maksud L. Light langsung menuju kursi yang ada di ruang tamu ini dan duduk di sana. Wajahnya hanya memandang L dalam diam.

"Kenapa kamu memandang saya seperti itu, Light-kun?" tanya L heran.

"Tidak. Kamu kalau kulihat dalam jangka waktu lama, aura manisnya terasa lho." jawab Light.

"Ah... Light-kun gombal..."

"Haha... Kamu tahu kan?"

Wajah L langsung memerah dan dia mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Light. Light hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah L yang malu-malu seperti itu. Wajahnya terlalu manis jika sedang malu-malu.

"Semoga kau menyukai hadiahku, L." ujar Light.

"Jadi itu hadiah darimu, Light-kun? Dasar _pervert._" ujar L.

"Haha... Tapi kau menyukai diriku yang seperti itu kan?"

"Iya, iya..."

L menuju kursi yang sama dengan Light dan duduk di sebelahnya. Light langsung merangkul L ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oh ya L. Kenapa kau memberiku vas?" tanya Light.

"Oh ya... Agar vas itu bisa sebagai kenangan dariku." jawab L.

"Padahal banyak kenangan tentangmu kan?"

"Tapi kau tahu kan, Light-kun. Aku menyukai keramik."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap nomor satu kan?"

"Haha... Iya, Light-kun."

Dan Light segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada L dan memberinya ciuman hangat. L juga menerima ciuman itu dan kembali lidah mereka berdua saling bertautan membagi kehangatan masing-masing.

END

A/N: Akhirnya fic ini benar-benar tamat. Haha...

Gimana menurut minna-san?

Gomen kalau lemon-nya kurang kerasa. Baru bikin rated ini lagi setelah sekian lama.

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


End file.
